LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P4/Transcript
(Blake is seen arriving through a portal outside the Defenders' Mansion) Blake H: Mom?! Mom! (Blake enters the mansion) Blake H: Mom where are you!? Answer me! Rebecca: *Voice* Blake..? (Blake looks to find Rebecca being held by the throat by Grimoire) Blake H: *Gasp* MOM!!! Grimoire: Ah, so you've come at last. Blake H: GRIMOIRE!!! YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!!!! Rebecca: Blake... Honey... Grimoire: Are you mad Demon? Mad that I'm about to take something you care about? Blake H: *Growls* Grimoire: How about I make her death slow just to let you watch? Blake H: *Growls* Grimoire...! Rebecca: Blakie.... Grimoire: Yeah, I think I'll go with that! Blake H: *Growls* NO YOU WON'T!!! (Blake charges toward Grimoire) Blake H: RAAAAH!!! Grimoire: Hmph. (Grimoire slashes at Blake, cutting his side) Blake H: GAH!!! Rebecca: BLAKE!!!! Grimoire: Come on Son of Alkorin! Stop holding back! Show me your TRUE self! Blake H: Nnn.... (Blake stands back up) Blake H: *Thinking* No, I won't do it. He's trying to make me lose it... Grimoire: Come on, try again! Blake H: Goddamn you. Rebecca: Blake...! Grimoire: Shut up woman! This is between me and him! (Blake growls and charges only for Grimoire to knock him back again) Blake H: NNN! Rebecca: S-STOP!! Grimoire: I said show me your true self! (Grimoire tightens his grip on Rebecca) Rebecca: AH-UGH!! Blake H: M-MOM!!! Grimoire: Do you want her to die?? If you don't, then stop holding yourself back! Stop pretending to be something you are not! Blake H: This is who I am... Grimoire: I find THAT hard to believe! Rebecca: Blakie don't listen to him! You're good, you've always been good and you always DO good! Grimoire: You just don't shut up do you?! It's a bad habit! Blake H: Gnn, mom no! Rebecca: Blake...! Blake H: *Growls* Grimoire: WE both know THIS isn't what you are! We ALL saw what you truly were! You're suppose to be the next God of Darkness! So come on God of Darkness! Let our your darkness and destroy me! THAT is the only way you are gonna save this woman! Blake H: *Growls* (Blake's eyes turn red for a moment before he grabs his head) Blake H: AHHG, NO!!! I WON'T LET HIM OUT!!! Grimoire: Do it Hendricks! Let the Demon out! Blake H: N... NO!! NO!! THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM!! Grimoire: STOP BEING A HYPOCRITE AND LET HIM OUT!!! Blake H: *Groans* My head....! Rebecca: Blake no! Grimoire: I won't ask again! Prove to me you're not the beacon of hope you show yourself to be you little shit! Rebecca: Hey! Don't call him that! Grimoire: Oh don't you try to start shit! Rebecca: *Scowls* Grimoire: Now come on Blake! Let him out before I do something rash! (Blake looks as his arm slowly turns into a purple and black color) Blake H: Ah NO!! Come on Blake fight it! Grimoire: Ha! Here it comes! Rebecca: Blake! Blake H: No! Must....fight it!! Rebecca: Nnn.... (Rebecca glares up at Grimoire) Grimoire: Hehe... Rebecca: You.... Grimoire: *Looks at Rebecca* Hm? Rebecca: Leave my son alone. Grimoire: Oh? And what are you gonna do about it bitch? Blake H: Huh...? Rebecca: I said. Leave. Him. (Rebecca's hand begins to glow) Grimoire: !! Huh?! Blake H: !! Rebecca: ALONE!!! (Rebecca raises her hand to Grimoire's face as a beam of light strikes him) Grimoire: GRAAAAH!!!! Rebecca: !! (Grimoire falls down holding his face as Rebecca looks at her hands) Rebecca: W-W-What the??? What did I just do??? Blake H: *Thinking* Ozpin wasn't lying. Mom. Really is Gifted! Grimoire: Grnn....You. Bitch! (Grimoire stands up as his face regenerates) Rebecca: I-I.... Grimoire: So it's true then. You ARE the reason Blake's hiding his true self! Blake H: Mom.... Grimoire: So.... I now have ANOTHER reason to end your life!! Rebecca: !! Grimoire: DIE!!! (Grimoire charges at Rebecca) Blake H: !!! MOM!! *Shoots beam of light* (Grimoire is knocked through a window by the light beam) Rebecca: Blake! Blake H: Stay here mom! (Blake pulls out his Portal Emitter) Blake H: I'm gonna take this guy out of here! Grimoire: *Stands up* You little- (Blake opens a portal behind Grimoire before he jumps through the window toward him) Blake H: Raaaah!! Rebecca: BLAKE NO!!! (Blake charges into Grimoire, knocking him back into the battlefield in Remnant as the heroes and the Grimm stop and look) Alex: Huh?? Kyle: *Gasp* It's Blake! Emily: And Grimoire! Akinari: G-GRIMOIRE!! (Grimoire pushes Blake back and stands up) Grimoire: Akinari! Akinari: *Runs up* I'm sorry sir, trust me we tried to fight back! B-But their army, it was too much! Grimoire: You....failed me? Akinari: W-We haven't failed yet! We are still fighting! With you here though we can win this! Grimoire: And yet I can still see one problem remaining here. (Grimoire points at Ruby) Grimoire: You. Still haven't killed the goddamn Silver Demon!! Akinari: I was getting to that sir but- Grimoire: Oh enough of this! Go fight the army! Akinari: S-Sir?? Grimoire: I'll take these demons on MYSELF!! (Grimoire pushes Akinari back before he runs off) Grimoire: *Roars* Alex: HERE HE CCOMES!! Blake H: TIME TO END THIS!!! Grimoire: This is the end for you heroes! Once I'm done killing you, I'll consume your flesh like the God I AM!! (Grimoire's skin begins to thicken and become more armored as the heroes watch) Alex:.... Ruby: Oh man.... (Grimoire roars as he finishes his transformation) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts